Überall, nur nicht hier!
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Überall möcht ich sein, nur nicht hier bei dir. Das kannst du mir glauben ONESHOT


Überall nur nicht hier!  
  
Nun seht ihn euch an, wie er da in all seiner ganzen Pracht erstrahlt. Unser großer Held, der Beschützer der Welt, Harry Potter. Ja, nun lässt er sich wieder feiern, wie immer. Überall wo er hinkommt wird er erkannt, wird er gefeiert, wird auf ihn angestoßen. Ich kann ihn langsam nicht mehr sehen und jetzt grinst mich sein Bild auf jeder Zeitschrift und jeder Zeitung an. Weil er den dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Aber warum wird nur er gefeiert und nicht auch die andern oder ich. Schließlich hat er ihn ja nicht alleine besiegt. Ich war auch dabei und Ron und Hermine auch, aber ihn ist es ja egal, sie sind Blind wie all die andern auch. Er hat sie alle eingewickelt, wie ein Schinkenröllchen. Was hat er an sich, was ich nicht habe? Sind es seine schwarzen Haare! Nein, bestimmt nicht, denn ich habe auch welche und sie nicht so strubblig und länger und in der Sonne schimmern meine rotschwarz. Liegt es an seinen stechend grünen Augen! Meine sind nur grünblau. Ist es dass, das er den schlimmsten Todesfluch überlebt hat? Na und, ich habe es auch und keinen interessiert es. Ist es vielleicht die Tatsache das er ein Mann ist, neija für mich ist er nur ein Hampelmann der im Rampenlicht steht, und ich eine Frau? Bitte Merlin sag mir es war ist es was er hat und ich nicht? Mir wird schlecht wenn ich Virginia Weasley sehe, wie sie ihn an himmelt und von ihm in den hösten Tönen spricht. Sie hebt ihn auf ein Potest, wie all die andern auch. Warum tut Ginny das? Sie ist doc ein hübsches Mädchen, sie könnte doch jeden anderen haben, aber er hat doch nur Augen für Cho. Ja, inzwischen sind sie auch zusammen. Sie werden für das Traumpaar der Schule gehalten. Aber ich finde das nicht. Er hat sich doch nur in sie verliebt, weil sie „so hübsch"ist wie er immer so schön sagt. Aber wo ist die bitte schön hübsch? An der großen Zehe! Sie ist ja nur mit ihm zusammen weil der große Harry Potter ist und sie jetzt denkt das sie durch ihn berühmt wird. Aber da hat sie sich geschnitten. Ich bin auch nicht berühmt geworden und um ehrlich zu sein will ich es auch nicht. Nun bedankt er sich für den Merlinsorden erster Klasse denn er bekommen hat. Toll! Ich höhere wie Colin Creevy gerade sagt das er genauso werden will wie sein großes Vorbild Harry Potter. Bitte nicht, einer reicht schon. Jetzt bedankt er sich bei seinen Freunden und der Familie Weasley, die wie seine Familie geworden ist, seine neue Familie. Ich sehe wie Molly Weasley vor freute anfängt mit weinen. Und was ist mit seiner alten Familien? Was ist mit mir? Okay ich bin einfach so in sein Leben getreten, aber das ist kein Grund mich zu ignorieren oder wie Luft zu behandeln! Hatte er sich nicht immer eine richtige Familie gewünscht, seine richtig Familie. Nun bin ich hier, aber ich passe wohl nicht in das perfekte Bild des armen Weisenjungen, der seine Eltern durch den dunklen Lord verloren hat und nun bei seiner bösen Tante lebt. Er hat wenigstens jemand, ich nicht, hätte ich mich nicht von diesem alten Narr Dumbledore überreden lassen, hier her zu kommen. Ich habe geglaubt jetzt hätte ich jemanden mit dem ich reden kann. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie du mich an gelächelt hast, Harry, mit einen falschen Lächeln. Das du so oft aufsetzt. Aber das du mich so an lächelst, mich deine eignen Zwillingsschwester. Ich stehe auf und verlasse den Raum, verlasse Hogwarts, verlasse das Leben von Harry Potter. Eins verspreche ich dir Harry James Potter du wirst mich, Chloe Lillian Potter, nie wieder sehen. Denn überall möchte ich sein, nur nicht hier, bei dir und das kannst du mir glauben.  
  
Bitte schlag mich nicht, das ist entstanden als ich mit meinem Eltern auf der Autobahn im Stau standen und es im Auto fast 30 C waren. Mir war langweilig und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, meine Mutter hat am Radio rumgespielt um ein anständigen Sender reinzukriegen, aber es hat immer nur geraucht und mein Vater hat sich die ganze Zeit nur beschwert, das die überall nur bauen und die Straßen aufreißen und ich habe mir gedacht ich möchte überall sein nur nicht hier. Inzwischen hatte meine Mutter auch ein einigermaßen anständigen Radiosender gefunden. Sie haben Blue mit „Breathe Easy"gespielt (oh ich liebe dieses Lied). Dann kam mir die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, ich weis auch nicht warum und dann habe ich es mir eben auf er Rückbank bequem gemacht und das aufgeschrieben. Ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen geglückt. =) 


End file.
